Third Chances
by gawesome11
Summary: Everyone deserves a second chance right? Well how about a third chance? After Spencer cheats on Teddy again she feels used. Will she give Spencer a second chance or not? One shot


**A/N: HELLO PEOPLE! This is my very first story on the GLC fandom and I am so excited. This was supposed to be a multi-chap but then after a while it began to fall apart so I decided to make this a one shot. R&R NO FLAMES**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Good Luck Charlie**

* * *

Teddy sighed as she sat down in the kitchen. It was the one year anniversary of when Spencer cheated on her. She knew it was the past but she still couldn't help but think about it. She kept thinking about if Spencer cheated on her again. What if that happened? Though Teddy told herself it wouldn't happen she couldn't help but wonder. She thought about the sayings, "once a cheater always a repeater." Could that be true? Maybe for some people but not for Spencer, he loved her too much to cheat on her _again_. "_Maybe I should visit him_" Teddy thought but then she shook her head. Maybe she shouldn't. "_Well what is there to lose? If he cheats then he cheats nothing I can do about it_" Teddy made up her mind.

"MOM DAD I'M GOING TO SPENCER'S HOUSE!" She yelled before leaving. Once Teddy got into her car she remembered why she even got the car. So then she would never have to kiss Spencer again to save up for her job. As Teddy pulled up to Spencer's home she saw an unfamiliar car out front. "_Could just be a neighbor's car_." She thought and then walked up to the door. As Teddy rang the door bell a twinge of fear hit her. She started to think about the worse possible things that could happen. Then Spencer opened the door.

"Hey Teddy…what are you doing here?" He asked with a small smile.

"Oh I just decided to visit so may I come in?" Teddy asked trying to get rid of the fear.

"Oh yeah of course" he replied and moved out of the way. Teddy sat down on a chair next to Spencer.

"So…what's up?" Spencer asked awkwardly it seemed like he was hiding something.

"Nothing I just decided to come over you know? We haven't really talked in a few weeks so I decided why not today?" Teddy asked with a small welcoming smile.

"Yeah why not today?" Spencer asked echoed.

"Oh Spencer I took Charlie and Toby to see Santa Claus do you want to see some pictures? I also made brownies" Teddy recalled and then she left the house and went to her car. When she walked to the door she saw through the window a girl with an over sized T-Shirt on. She was sitting next to Spencer rubbing his leg. Teddy quickly ran back into her car and drove off. "_How could Spencer do this to me? Again?!_" Teddy thought as she lay in her bed crying a little bit. Spencer cheated on her it was obvious that he didn't love her.

What everyone said was right…one a cheater always a repeater. She was heartbroken. Tears started to fall down teddy's eyes as she ran into her home. She didn't want to cry over an idiot that cheated on her but she couldn't help it. "_I thought he loved me_" she thought. Did he forget everything that happened to them? Did he forget how much he met to her? Obviously Spencer forgot. Teddy loved Spencer more than anything and then he does this to her. He breaks her heart into a million pieces.

"Teddy dear are you in there?" Amy Duncan asked.

"Y-yeah mom I-I'm f-f-f-no I'm not okay!" Teddy blurted out. She couldn't pretend that everything was okay when it really wasn't.

"Well what happened? Teddy let me in" Amy commanded and Teddy got up and let her mother into her room. "Well what happened?" She asked.

"S-S-Spencer c-c-cheated on me" Teddy stuttered out making the word "me" squeak a little bit.

"That pig you would think that his mother raised him better than that…cheating on you again like that. He should be ashamed of himself and his mother should be ashamed that she let Spencer break your heart again" Amy said she was getting angry at Spencer. "Well what happened how did you find out what he did to you?" She asked.

"Well...I went over to Spencer's house and then when I got inside I remembered I made brownies for him. I went to my car and got the brownies out of it and then I saw a girl in one of Spencer's shirts rubbing his leg and staring at him…full of lust" Teddy said. Then tears started to fall down her face again.

"She only had a T-shirt on?!" Teddy nodded her head. "Well honey that's horrible…do you want me to talk to Spencer's mother about this?" Amy asked but then Teddy quickly shook her head.

"No mom if you say anything to Spencer's mom it will just cause drama please just let me handle it" Teddy begged.

"Alright Teddy here I will go and see if Charlie and Toby are awake from their naps you just lay there and try to rest and I won't bother you unless you need me" Amy said as she walked off.

"Thanks mom" Teddy said, the last thing Teddy remembered was that and then she woke up to the ring of a doorbell. As she headed upstairs she saw her mom had already answered it.

"Hey I was wondering where Teddy went because she left my house and then didn't come back in" Spencer said.

"Here I am" Teddy said as she walked into Spencer's view.

"Teddy where were you?!" He asked.

"I got the brownies and I saw a girl in nothing but a T-shirt…your T-shirt rubbing your leg. And staring at you and you sat there as if you were…enjoying it"

"Woah Teddy you don't understand that was my friend…we joke around like that sometimes"

"What a petty excuse. Now why don't you just leave?"

"I thought that you loved me Teddy what happened to that?"

"I thought I loved you too…I thought I loved you until this and guess what? I don't love you. So if you could be ever so kind and leave that would be great" Teddy said and then Spencer left dumbfounded.


End file.
